Japón y el Pais de los Corazones
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Kiku Honda llega a un lugar mágico llamado "El País de los Corazones". Conocerá a mucha gente, entre ellos un Sombrerero con muchas cejas, un Rey de Corazones muy infantil, un Gato Pervertido y muchos personajes más.
1. El Rey de Corazones

**Capitulo 1**

La sangre abarcaba todo el suelo, pintandolo de un color carmesí ya existente. Ivan agarró la parte baja de su majestuosa vestimenta para que no se manchara de ese precioso rojo. No pudo evitar sonreir aún más de lo que lo hacía, divertido.

"Aquella macabra escena combinaba tanto con su cuarto. Con su reino…"

Ivan rió con suavidad, cual niño pequeño que había cumplido su sueño.

-A veces podías ser tan molesto,da~.

Un golpe seco se escuchó por todo el lugar. Ivan alzó la cabeza de forma infantil sin borrar su sonrisa. La puerta de sus aposentos estaba abierta mostrando a su más leal y fiel sirviente, Toris. Al parecer estaba agotado, seguramente de correr hacia allí después de que le dijeran la situación. Ivan rió divertido ante ese pensamiento y más al ver como su fiel sirviente habría los ojos enormemente ante el horror que tenía justo delante. La verdad, le compadecía…Ver una escena así no debía ser divertido…**para ellos.**

Aterrorizado, retrocedió al ver la escena frente a él. Por muy leal y valiente que fuera, era en ocasiones así en las que podía denominarse cobarde y con razón. En frente suya se encontraba su Majestad, la persona a la que ofreció su lealtad, su Rey, rodeado de un gran charco de sangre y sujetando, en su mano derecha, una de las hachas más grandes y majestuosas del reino, que antes había sido una simple decoración en la pared de los aposentos de Ivan. Pero, ahora, no era solo una decoración. Su Rey la había cogido y la había usado para matar, más exáctamente, para cortarle la cabeza a alguien. Como tantas veces había ordenado, pero nunca había hecho con sus propias manos.

Lo peor era que no había matado a alguien cualquiera. Había matado a la "reina" o se podría decir "consorte por compromiso", porque el muchacho, que en Paz descanse, no había tenido ningún derecho de mandar en el reino, a pesar de que muchas veces se denominó a sí mismo un "héroe".

Toris no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad nunca fue un héroe. Los héroes no se convierten en el consorte del villano, aunque sea por obligación y compromiso. Lo héroes no mueren…

De pronto, un golpe sordo le hizo sobresaltarse y parar en el carril de sus pensamientos. Su Rey había soltado el hacha y lo había tirado al suelo. Toris no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al darse cuenta que su Majestad era la única cosa limpia y viva de la habitación. Erguido en toda su realeza.

Aunque fuera un desalmado seguía siendo el Rey y debía dar ejemplo.

Además de que llevaba un buen rato observandole fijamente, sonriente. Como si no pasara nada. Parecía esperar algo de él…

-Toris, limpia todo esto.-ordenó con rigidez en su palabras. Toris no pudo desviar la mirada de él.

Lentamente, Ivan se acercó a la puerta para salir. Cuando pasó por su lado rozando su monárquica ropa levemente con la suya, sintió un escalofrío. De pronto, su Rey se quedó quieto junto a él, le observó y puso una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Su agarre, por el contrario, era firme.

-Esto no se lo dirás a nadie. ¿Verdad, Toris? -dijo de forma infantil, pero amenazante en sus palabras.

- P-Por supuesto, señor.- contestó tembloroso. Ivan rió con suavidad y se fue lentamente. Su vestimenta carmesí moviendose con gracia tras él.

- M-Majestad…-se atrevió a decir. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía, simplemente, la curiosidad le había vencido. Su Rey paró despacio y se volteó hacia él. Su rostro denominaba una graciosa curiosidad, típica de un niño.

-¿Por…Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. Ivan alzó la mirada hacia arriba. Como si la respuesta fuera a estar en el techo. Sonriendo alegremente, pensando. Intentando recordar de una forma muy infantil algo importante que había pasado hace pocos minutos.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el pasillo y los aposentos.

-Se burló de mi…-se escuchó, finalmente decir.- Se rió de mi forma de gobernar, dijo que al final me quedaría solo, que nadie me quería…

Hubo un silencio tenso.

-Se ha burlado de mi muchas veces, pero hoy…hoy no iba a permitir que dijera esas cosas. No iba a permitir que las dijera nunca más…

De pronto, recordando lo dicho anteriormente dijo:

-¿Toris me quiere? -me preguntó mirandole de una forma algo preocupada, pero su sonrisa no se había ido.

Toris se sorprendió por la pregunta. No se la esperaba…

- Y-Yo…ehm…supongo que sí.- respondió sin atreverse a decir lo contrario. Bueno, sentía cierto cariño hacia su Rey, pero no sabía si era porque lo sentía de verdad o por puro miedo. La sonrisa de Ivan se ensanchó:

-Entonces, lo que Alfred decía era mentira,da~.- respondió feliz antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué…Qué les diré a los demás?

Volvió a frenar en seco y le miró de reojo.

-¿Los demás?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si me preguntan por…Alfred.-quiso añadir Toris.

Su Rey volvió a sonreir y prosiguió su camino.

-Diles que ha ido a un lugar mejor.- contestó sin voltearse. Saliendo por las puertas. La forma en la que lo dijo fue lo que hizo que a Toris se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

OoOoOoOoO

La sonrisa de Ivan se acrecentaba más y más. Ver que la noticia se extendía poco a poco y que todos murmuraban cada vez que pasaba cerca de su corte le hacía sentirse importante. Una importancia de la que se sentiría orgulloso un niño. Se dirigía a la Sala del Trono y aún no había llegado cuando la noticia ya estaba en todas partes. El simple hecho de que todos sintieran un escalofrío cada vez que pasaba por su lado hacía que le latiera el corazón. Cuando llegó, la Sala parecía vacía.

Sus pasos se hacían eco por todo el lugar que contenía su color favorito, el Rojo. Su reino consistía primariamente de ese color y el de los corazones. Se sentía orgulloso por eso. Hasta su vestimenta consistia del color rojo y blanco para el suave pelaje de las mangas y el cuello. También tenía corazones de todos los colores, principalmente negro y rojo, por las mangas y el abrigo, excepto por su capa. Esta solo tenía un bello tono carmesí. Su pequeña corona sobre su pelo beige era de color oro y rojo, con minusculos corazones en sus puntas. Por el contrario sus ojos eran violetas. Un color completamente distinto a los otros.

Se acercó al Trono que le pertenecía y se sentó muy sonriente. Observó con pura curiosidad infantil la pequeña mesita a la derecha de su asiento. Contenía una bolsa de caramelos y una caja de bombones con forma de corazón. Sonrió alegre y cogió uno, empezando a comerselo.

De pronto, le pareció oir un ruido parecido al de algo balanceandose. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido y rió ante la escena. Feliks se encontraba totalmente en su mundo de color rosa y ponis del mismo, balanceandose en su caballito de madera que podríamos decir…no era de color marrón. A Ivan le caía bien Feliks. Era de esa gente que, a pesar de que sabía que eras peligroso, te trataba con naturalidad. Aunque, a veces, podía ser algo entrometido y muy caprichoso.

Feliks dejó de balancearse en su caballo de madera y le miró. Ivan graciosamente alzó la mano saludandolo. Haciendole saber que llevaba un buen rato observandole hacer el idiota con el absurdo caballito rosa.

-Hola, hombre grande.- le dijo Feliks. Ivan rió ante la gracia.

-Buenos días, Feliks.

-Osea como que ya me enteré de lo que hiciste esta mañana. Qué bien te lo montas, ¿no?- dijo moviendo levemente sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás con su caballo, mientras su rostro lo tenía posado en este, mirando a Ivan.

-¡Da~! -contestó el mayor comiendose otro corazón de chocolate alegremente, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, como que podía ser algo irritante, pero osea no era un mal tipo.- siguió Feliks. Ivan tardó en responder terminandose el bombón.

-Eso lo dices porque no tenía que soportarle las 24 horas que dura el día. ¡Ufuu~!

Feliks decidió no seguir con el asunto. De pronto, se dió cuenta de la bolsa de caramelos y bombones que tenía Ivan a su derecha. Feliks se levantó del caballito muy indignado.

-¡Osea como que eso es tope injusto!- dijo de pronto.

Ivan que tenía los ojos cerrados de felicidad mientras se comía otro bombón alegremente, le miró sin comprender. Vió hacía donde se dirigía la mirada de Feliks y comenzó a reirse sin responderle.

- ¡Osea como que por lo menos podrías tener el detalle de darme una piruleta! -volvió a decir pataleando el suelo infantilmente.

-Espero que Feliks no olvide quien es el que manda aquí,da~.- comenzó a decir Ivan de forma siniestra.- Demo…de todas formas Feliks es un niño demasiado caprichoso.- terminó de forma graciosa haciendo un mohín de enfado y tristeza. Cuando Ivan y Feliks tenían ese tipo de peleas los dos llegaban a ser muy infantiles.

-Tu tienes muchos dulces. Como que no importa si me das uno.-dijo alzando la mano esperando su pedido ansiado. Ivan rió graciosamente y le dio una piruleta con forma de corazón y sabor a fresa. Feliks lo cogió al vuelo y rápidamente se lo metió en la boca.

-La próxima vez si Feliks quiere algo debe pedirmelo con mejor educación,da~. Puedo hacer que te corten la cabeza con una sola orden.

-Esta bien, hombre grande.- dijo Feliks mientras se acercaba a su caballo y lo recogía para salir de la Sala.

- De todas formas, eres un simple paje. No entiendo como puedes ser tan caprichoso.- dijo Ivan, aún con su buen humor.

-Osea como que debe ser de familia. Bye bye~.-dijo antes de marcharse alegremente con su caballito.

Ivan rió graciosamente y se puso cómodo en su asiento. Dentro de poco tenía trabajo que hacer, jugar un partido de croquet por la tarde y entrada ya la noche una charla con la corte. La corte…No pudo evitar reir y pensar en Yao. Le hubiera gustado saber que cara puso cuando se enteró de la noticia sobre la muerte de Alfred. Por supuesto se hiva a aprovechar de la situación.


	2. El Sombrerero

**Capitulo 2**

El reloj había vuelto a su función. El tranquilo sonido del "tic tac" volvió a hacer eco por cada ladera, cada rincón, cada lugar del "Pais de las Maravillas" y eso le tranquilizó de sobremanera, porque aquello quería decir que todo pronto volvería a la normalidad o que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, que un nuevo juego comenzaría…,

Por supuesto, las noticias también llegaron a oídos suyos y no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. Aunque la mejor palabra era triste. Alfred era de los pocos que le animaban cada vez que tenía que visitar al Rey para satisfacer sus deseos caprichosos…

Dió un suspiro. No había momento para pensar en esas cosas… Se iba a hacer tarde para la hora del té.

-Kesesesesese…¿En qué piensas, cejón?

Arthur Kirkland, o como comúnmente se le llamaba "El Sombrerero", abrió los ojos encarando a su "buen amiga" la liebre, Gilbert. No había dolor de cabeza más potente en el Universo.

-Nada que te incumba, Gilbert. Deberíamos empezar, sino se hará tarde para la hora del té.-contestó con simpleza, mientras hechaba algunos terrones de azúcar a su té.

Gilbert movió graciosamente la mano obviando el tema.

-Siempre se hace tarde para la hora del té.-respondió.-¡Eh, tú!¡Marimacha! Pasame el azúcar.

Gilbert se encontraba insultando y alzandole a la voz a Elizabeta. La muchacha ratona se encontraba bebiendo el té, tranquilamente, sin entrometerse en la conversación entre el Sombrerero y la Liebre, pero…una cosa que odiaba muchísimo Elizabeta…era que la llamaran "Marimacha".

Elizabeta cogió el tarro de azúcar y lo lanzó a la cara del albino. El cual del golpe cayó de la silla para atrás. La chica rió con todas sus ganas.

-¡HaHaHaHa! ¿Quién es la Marimacha ahora, Conejito? ¡HaHaHaHa!

Gilbert bastante molesto se levantó y la encaró.

-¿Cómo no podría llamarte "Marimacha" si eres la única chica que hay aquí entre hombres? ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Las "Marimachas" también están incluidas en el género **Hombre**! ¡Kesesesesese!

En ese momento Elizabeta tenía los ojos muy brillantes y a su alrededor un aura que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡Tú! ¡Hijo de-! -fue corriendo hacia él y le golpeó varias veces con una sartén. Ahora mismo se encontraba ahorcandolo.

El Sombrerero dio un suspiró de molestia. ¿Sus horas del té no podían ser tranquilas? Tenía a sus amigas las hadas, pero…Casi siempre se iban cuando había mucho jaleo y adivinen. Eso era…SIEMPRE.

Bufó por última vez y tomó un sorbo de su té.

De pronto, paró en seco. Había sentido algo rozarle en una zona muy íntima. Gruñó con rabia y frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja de tocarme cuando estas invisible, stupid frog!

Dicho esto, de la nada apareció Chesaire. Chesaire era un gato que podía evaporarse o desaparecer para el ojo de los demás. Aunque también era un pervertido y aprovechaba sus momentos de invisibilidad para tocar a los demás o molestar al Rey de Corazones.

-¡Oh, Mon dieu! Nunca he comprendido porque me llamas "rana" cuando soy un "gato".-dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

- Sencillo, las ranas son asquerosas y tu eres un asqueroso.-contestó con simpleza volviendo a tomar su té. Después de que Elizabeta dejara de ahorcar a Gilbert este saludó al nuevo invitado.

-¿Qué pasa, Francis? -dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante. Francis empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices muy nervioso.

-Bueno…la verdad es que fui al Palacio de Corazones para divertirme un rato, pero…al parecer a la "Sangre Roja" no el hizo gracia…

La "Sangre Roja" era, a veces, el mote que se le daba al Rey. Claro que se decía cuando él no estaba presente.

-¿Para divertirte o para molestarle? -dijo el Sombrerero levantando una de sus cejas con sorna. Francis infló sus mejillas indignado.

-¡No lo estaba molestando, mon amour! -de pronto, Chesaire se calmó.- Al menos no mucho…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? -dijo Gilbert intentando no reirse antes de tiempo.

- Mientras estaba jugando al Croquet empezé a cambiar algunas bolas de sitio o hacía que desaparecieran. El problema es que cuando estaba cambiando una le hice tropezar y caer…

Gilbert ya se estaba partiendo de la risa y Elizabeta se cayó de la silla.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste caer?-dijo sorprendida.

-Oui…Cuando chocó conmigo me volví visible. ¡El escándalo que se formo fue increible! Muchos aguantaron la respiración cuando el Rey se cayó y otros me miraban enfadados. Cuando el Rey abrió los ojos infantilmente y se dio cuenta de la situación, puso una de sus sonrisas escalofríantes y gritó a plena voz su típico; "¡Qué le corten la cabeza!"…Ahí fue cuando me hice invisible y salí huyendo…-terminó de decir Francis con un escalofrío.

-En resumen, que te estas escondiendo como un cobarde.-finalizó Arthur tomando un sorbo de su té. Francis le miró enojado.

-¡Pero mira que eres cruel, mon ami!- pero Francis no pudo continuar porque se escuchó el sonido de caballos. Aguantó un temblor antes de decir:

-Adeu~

Dicho esto se evaporizo y desapareció. Arthur no pudo averiguar si se fue o, simplemente, estaba invisible, pero se encontraba allí. Seguramente la primera opción fuera la más acertada.

Cerca de ellos apareció un enorme caballo negro custodiado por un jinete con un ejercito de Cartas de Corazones tras él. Era el "Caballero de Corazones":

Lentamente bajó del caballo y miró con burla a Arthur.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sombrerero.-dijo graciosamente y aplaudiendo hacia susodicho. Este frunció el ceño y le miró con rabia. Odiaba a ese hombre. Ojos esmeralda, pelo rubí. Le reventaba verle, simplemente, la cara.

-¿Cómo va eso, Scott?-dijo también burlón. El Caballero de Corazones sonrió viendo que el otro le seguía el juego.

- Ya sabes. Volviendo a buscar a uno de tus…"amigos".-esto último lo dijo con algo de rabia.- Que por cierto…No sabrás donde está,¿verdad?- finalizó colocandose detrás del sillón del Sombrerero.

Arthur miró tras él y siguió tomando el té como si nada. No le diría que habíha visto a Francis. Tal vez Francis fuera su "enemigo" por correspondencia, pero no le deseaba la peor de las calamidades. Solo él podía molestarle si quería. Además que no siempre era un mal tipo…

-¿El Stupid Frog? Ni idea.- de pronto, Scott hizo algo que no se esperó. Sacó su espada y agarró a Arthur por el cuello amenazandolo con esta. Su rostro muy cerca del otro. El Sombrerero se asustó del movimiento inesperado, pero después suspiró molesto. Odiaba cuando Scott se ponía en plan agresivo, hacía las cosas sin pensar.

- ¿Seguro? Si mientes, perderás la cabeza. Tú y tus "amigos" por apoyarte.

De fondo, se escuchó un "¡Oye! El awesome Gilbert no piensa morir por culpa de este cejón." de la Liebre y por último un "¡Shoto Baka!" de Arthur. El Sombrerero se calmó y respondiendo a la frase de su compañero "El Caballero de Corazones" dijo:

-Para que lo sepas, la cabeza ya la perdimos.

Gilbert y Elizabeta tuvieron que aguantar la risa. De pronto, Scott bufó molestó y dio un rápido y brusco beso a Arthur para después soltarle de una forma…no muy amable. Se fue y montó en su caballo.

-¡Espero que digan la verdad o sino, está no será la útima vez que nos veamos!-finalizó antes de marcharse a galope rápido.

Arthur soltó un bufido y se arregló la chaqueta maltratada por culpa del gesto del "Caballero de Corazones".

-Idiot.-dijo simplemente para volver a tomar de su té. Gilbert miraba con gesto de preocupación el caballo que desaparecía a lo lejos. El Sombrerero se sorprendió, era la primera vez que no lo veía sonriendo socarrón.

-Si Francis sigue haciendo de las suyas acabará por meterse en problemas…-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al Sombrerero.

-Ya se ha metido en problemas.-contestó Arthur.- Pero no te preocupes. El "Stupid Frog" puede ser un idiota, pero cuando se trata de huir o esconderse de los problemas nadie le gana al muy pervertido.

Aquello calmó a Gilbert que rápidamente cambió de tema.

-Por cierto, el otro día me encontré con el llorón y tembloroso de Raivis. No paraba de decir que llegaba tarde solo para después salir corriendo, kesesese.

Arthur dio un suspiro.

-El pobre chico debe tener un problema.-dijo con lástima.

-Pero, ese no es el caso.-le interrumpió Gilbert.- Me soltó el rumor de que seguramente dentro de poco vendría a vernos un extranjero.

El Sombrerero por poco se atraganta y tras un par de tosidos miró incredulo a la Liebre.

-¿Un extranjero?

-¡Ja! -asintió Gilbert.

-Los extranjeros traen muchos problemas.-habló Elizabeta a la que no se la había oído desde la discusión anterior.

-Cierto.-asintió el Sombrerero.-No conocen nuestras costumbres y a veces meten en problemas a otros o ellos mismo se meten en problemas.- finalmente Arthur sonrió.- Pero pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes. Si ese Conejo Blanco tiene razón, no debería tardar en llegar.

-¡Si!- Gilbert y Elizabeta asintieron felices. Mientras, Arthur se adentró en sus pensamientos.

Un extranjero…Hacía mucho que no venía un extranjero al "País de las Maravillas"…Hacía mucho que no encontraba un amigo con quien hablar siendo él mismo. Una cosa que le gustaba al Sombrerero de los extranjeros era que ellos sí le comprendían tal y como era, y por supuesto, no le llamaban "Loco" por creer en las hadas. Finalmente sonrió y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té.

Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese "extranjero".


	3. El Final Absurdo

**Capitulo 3**

Kiku Honda se sentía muy nervioso. Se encontraba en el interior de un avión que hacia ya rato había despegado. Aquel avión le dirigiría a un lugar muy importante para él. Un lugar donde tendría que conocer a mucha gente de gran estíma después de años viviendo en solitario. Un temblor apareció por su cuerpo; "¿Les caería bien?…Después de todo no era alguien muy influyente…"

Negó con la cabeza quitandose esos pensamientos. Él era capaz de entender cualquier situación por extraña que fuera. Debía ser optimista…

Decidió descansar un rato. Si lo hacía, cuando llegara a allí estaría lo suficientemente despierto. Se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

Pocos minutos después, su descanso fue interrumpido por unas pequeñas pisadas a la carrera. Confundido, despertó y alzó la mirada para ver lo que pasaba. Lo que parecía un pequeño niño estaba corriendo por el pasillo del avión y apartando a los pasajeros.

-¡Apartad! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Estoy llegando tarde!-no paraba de decir con lagrimas en los ojos. Como si el llegar pronto, a donde tuviera que llegar, dependiera de su vida. ¿Qué hacia un niño corriendo y diciendo que llegaba tarde? ¿Tarde a dónde? Pero eso no era lo que más extrañó a Kiku…Lo más extraño era que tenía, ¡orejas de conejo!

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. "No debo haber dormido bien…" pensó. Se levantó del asiento y volteó a ver al chiquillo que había pasado corriendo por el lado de su asiento. No solo tenía orejas de conejo, sino que ¡Sus manos y piernas tenían la forma de uno! Eso ya era demasiado extraño… Salió de su asiento para seguirlo. Inusualmente a los pasajeros no les parecía importar o asombrar que el chico tuviera partes de su cuerpo con forma de animal.

-¡Perdone! -intentó que chico parará.-¡E-Espera!

-¿No lo entiendes?- contestó el niño sin parar de correr.-¡Son más de las tres!

Dicho esto siguió corriendo hasta el final del avión con un Kiku tras él que había acelerado su velocidad para poder alcanzarlo. Ahora que se daba cuenta…las ropas del niño también eran inusuales.

Frenó en seco y es que el extraño niño tembloroso se había parado e intentaba abrir la puerta del avión.

-¿¡P-Pero que haces?-dijo Kiku alterado.-¡Nos vas a matar a todos si abres la puerta!

Kiku intentó convencerse de que era imposible que un pequeño niño tuviera la suficiente fuerza para abrir la puerta de un avión.

-¡Tu eres quien no lo entiende!-dijo el niño aún intentando abrir la puerta.- ¡Mi cabeza está en juego!

Dicho esto consiguió abrir la puerta del avión, arrastrando al chico y a Kiku hacia fuera. Para Kiku Honda aquella situación era muy extraña y absurda. Se sentía caer y caer, cada vez el avión le parecía más lejano. Llegó a la conclusión de que ese iba a ser su final…Un final bastante absurdo y que no podía comprender…


	4. El Problema de las Tartas

**Capitulo 4**

El silencio era tenso. Todos esperando a que moviera la bola que pondría fin al juego. El Rey de Corazones, sonriendo infantilmente, cogió uno de los flamencos que estaban guardados para que los usara y le dio una mirada significativa al puercoespín para que se pusiera en posición de juego. El puercoespín asustado lo hizo y el Rey de Corazones, después de haber decidido la dirección donde enviaría la "bola", lo golpeó enviandolo lejos.

Todos aplaudieron tras la jugada del Rey, el cual puso una carita apenada pues la bola no había caído donde lo tenía previsto.

-Creo que el juego puede finalizar ahora,da~.-dijo volviendo a sonreir feliz, pues hacia rato que se sentía algo hambriento ya que no había desayunado en toda la mañana y recordó que debía haber algo comestible en la cocina.

Dejó el flamenco en un rincón y mandó a alguien para que fuera a por el puercoespín.

-¡Toris Laurinaitis!-alzó la voz infantilmente buscando al dueño de ese nombre que debía encontrarse entre el público. Apresurado, Toris salió de entre la multitud.

-¿Sí, majestad?-dijo algo tembloroso. Ivan rió.

-¡Ufuu~! Después quiero jugar un partido de ajedrez contigo, ¿nee?-dijo doblando la cabeza hacia un lado divertido. Toris asintió algo apenado. Odiaba los partidos de ajedrez del Rey de Corazones.

Terminada la conversación, Ivan se fue majestuoso hacia la cocina. Creía recordar que el monarca del Reino vecino, el Reino de los Tréboles, le había regalado tres tartas de Crema de Frasarabia. Unas cremas que sabían a frambuesa y fresa intensos. Desde que se los regaló, no había probado ni uno y creía que esta era la ocasión perfecta para probar un trozo…

-¡Alguien a robado dos de mis tartas!-se escuchó la voz intensamente infatil, aunque amenazadora del Rey de Corazones, él cual había abierto de un golpe la puerta de su Sala del Trono.

Miró a todos con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, podía escuchar unos suaves "KolKolKol" a su alrededor. Las Cartas de Corazones se encontraban en fila uno por uno esperando alguna reacción de su Rey, el cual comenzó a caminar mirandolos a todos uno por uno, con su bastón dorado con un Corazon en la punta en su mano.

-¿Has sido tú?-dijo, cual niño pequeño que intentaba buscar algo, señalando a uno.

-No, su majestad.-contestó. El Rey siguió caminando.

-¿Y tú?-volvió a señalar a otro, de nombre Eduard.

-No, su majestad.

Después de un rato escuchando la respuesta de cada uno. Frenó en seco observando al último sirviente. Un chico llamado Im Yong Soo el cual se encontraba muy nervioso. Volteó para observarle completamente e inclinó sus rodillas para quedar a su altura. Su sonrisa seguía impasible al igual que sus "Kol's"

-¿Has robado tú mis tartas?-preguntó "amablemente".

-No, majestad.-contestó algo nervioso. Ivan no apartó su mirada de su rostro, al parecer habíha visto algo en su mejilla izquierda. Pasó un dedo blancamente enguantado por el lugar para después probarlo.

-Crema de Frasarabia~…-se escuchó decir al Rey después de un largo silencio. El chico se puso muy nervioso.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Es que tenía mucha hambre! ¡Llevaba días sin comer, yo-

-Que le corten la cabeza~.-sentenció Ivan sin darle más importancia al asunto. Caminando lentamente hasta su trono para relajarse y olvidar el enfado.

-¡No! ¡Tengo familia que me espera!- se le escuchó decir antes de que se lo llevaran y el resto de la Corte se marchara. El silencio reinó en el lugar e Ivan sonrió feliz ante eso. Cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, pero escuchó las puertas abrirse.

Alzó la mirada con curiosidad viendo a un "Caballero de Corazones" acercarse bastante serio hacia él. Una vez cerca suya se inclino con la mirada fija al suelo.

-¿Habeis encontrado a ese gato,da~?-pregunto infantilmente.

-No, su majestad.-contestó el Caballero.- Creemos que se ha escondido de las profundidades del Bosque de la Perdición, pero…-dicho esto miró intensamente a su Rey.-…el estúpido Sombrerero no quiso dar pistas.

-Mmmm~…-dijo melódicamente Ivan mirando hacia arriba, pensando.-Ha él tambien habría que cortarle la cabeza,da~. A veces ese Sombrerero puede ser muy molesto~…

-Si quiere puedo ocuparme de él, majestad.-dijo el Caballero de Corazones con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Aun no,da~. No tenemos pruebas de que mienta, Scott.-dijo sonriente.

-Y,¿desde cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para sus sentencias, mi Rey?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Fuu,fuu,fuu~! Sé que Scott tiene muchas ganas de estar con el Sombrerero a solas,da~ demo si digo que no vamos a retenerle todavía, no lo haremos. Mi palabra es la Ley,da~.-finalizó Ivan. El pelirrojo asintió algo molesto y decepcionado.- Seguid buscando~. Cualquier nueva noticia será bienvenida en mi Reino-…-pero el Rey no pudo continuar pues la puerta de entrada se abrió de un fuerte estruendo. Ivan dejó de mirar a Scott, que seguía arrodillado aunque había volteado hacia la puerta, y dirigió su mirada repleta de curiosidad hacia la entrada. Al ver a la persona parada en ella, sonrió con gran felicidad y diversión, como si le hubiera tocado la Lotería de Oro.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres-aru?-gritó la persona enfurecida. Ivan rió con gracia, se puso de pie en su trono y habló hacia Scott sin apartar la mirada del ser que había en la puerta.

-Puedes retirarte, Scott-kun~. Tengo asuntos importantes que discutir,da~.-dijo divertido mientras con sus manos hacían unos gestos graciosos para que se fuera. Scott hizo una última inclinación y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él. Por el pasillo, rodó los ojos. A veces, su Rey, podía ser tan infantil.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre el Rey, que observaba la situación divertido y la otra persona en la habitación.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta-aru!-alzó la voz enfurecido de nuevo.-¡¿Quién te crees que eres-aru?

Ivan comenzó a reirse.

-¡Ufuu,fuu~! ¿El Rey,da~?-dijo divertido.

-¡De eso nada-aru! ¡Que seas el Rey no te da derecho a mandar que le corten la cabeza a mi hermano menor-aru!-mientras decía esto poco a poco se hiva acercando a donde se encontraba Ivan, quien perfectamente le sacaba una o dos cabezas.

-¡Claro que tengo derecho,da~! Demo…¡puedo hacer algo por Yao-kun~!-dijo infantilmente mientras se sentaba en su Trono. Aún así seguía siendo bastante alto.

-¿El qué-aru?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-¡Retiraré la orden si Yao-kun me da un beso,da~!-dijo alegremente, como si hablara del Tiempo. Yao Wang se exaltó.

-¡¿Qué? P-Pero,¡¿Qué dices-aru?-dijo totalmente colorado y retrocediendo torpemente. Ivan se alzó de su asiento un poco y acercó su rostro al de Yao, su sonrisa seguía impasible.

-Vamos, Yao-kun~…Estoy esperando mi beso,da~.-dijo alegre. Yao enrojeció aun más y miró hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos.

-No lo haré-aru.

-Entonces no retiraré mi decisión,da~.-contestó sonriente volviendo a sentarse en su trono, acomodandose tranquilamente. Lo que Ivan no esperó es que Yao, en un movimiento rápido, le besara en los labios. Su rostro con un ceño fruncido y muy sonrojado. Ivan abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción del otro, para después cerrar con lentitud sus ojos dejandose llevar. Abrazó con suavidad la cintura de Yao con una mano, dejandolo sentado en sus piernas y con la otra su nuca, para profundizar más el beso. Cuanto desearía que ese momento no terminara nunca…Lentamente se separaron a poca distancia. Yao estaba que hechaba humo y podía estar seguro de que se encontraba pensando como habian llegado a aquella situación y que tenía cosas más importantes que esas. Se levantó e hizo el además de marcharse, pero Ivan tambien lo hizo y le agarró con suavidad de las manos. Su majestad era mucho más alto que él y portaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Uno más,da~…-dijo para después volverlo a besar. Este fue mucho más corto aunque igual de tierno y cuando Ivan se separó abrazo a Yao dejando su rostro posandose en su hombro.-Me gustaría que siempre fuera así…-le escuchó decir Yao con algo de tristeza infantil a Ivan.

-¿Así qué-aru?-preguntó con curiosidad. Hubo un momento de silencio, después Ivan se separó y sonrió como siempre a Yao.

-¡Ufuu~! Quitaré la orden hacia el hermano de Yao-kun,da~.-dicho esto se fue marchando hacia la puerta. La abrió y estuvo a punto de salir,pero una voz le frenó.

-¡Espera-aru!

Ivan paró en seco y volteó hacia Yao, que aún estaba en medio de la Sala.

-No me has contestado-aru. ¿A qué te referías con que te gustaría que siempre fuera así-aru?-volvió a insistir. Ante eso, Ivan sonrió. Yao-kun a veces podía ser muy perseverante.

-Me gustaría que Yao-kun siempre estuviera ahí conmigo,da~.-contestó sonriente y dicho esto se marchó. Dejando a un Yao algo pensativo.

Lo que decía era cierto. A pesar de que Yao era parte de la Corte, casi nunca le veía y este nunca tuvo ninguna intención de visitarle alguna vez. Eso el ponía algo triste…

No había nadie por los pasillos. Él era el único que caminaba por el lugar, pero de nuevo volvió a parar…Le había parecido escuchar el sonido de unos pies a la carrera. Sonrió y rió divertido al pensar en quien podía ser. Volteó tras él y rió ante la escena.

El pequeño Raivis iba corriendo hasta él, murmurando algo sobre que llegaba tarde. Una vez delante de él, paró en seco y comenzó a jadear del cansancio.

-¡Privet, pequeño Raivis~!-dijo alegre mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Conejo Blanco.-Llegas tarde,da~. Podría mandar a que te cortaran la cabeza por esto. ¡Ufuu~!

El pequeño Raivis tembló.

-T-Traigo buenas noticias, su majestad. A llegado un "extranjero" a n-nuestros l-lares.-contestó nervioso. Ivan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Un "extranjero"?-dijo con curiosidad infantil. Raivis no pudo evitar notar que se le veía algo tenebroso y sádico.

-S-Si…Acaba de llegar.-dijo retrocediendo levemente. El Rey de Corazones rió divertido.

-¡Fuu,fuu~! ¡Adoro a los "extranjeros" ,da~! **Es tan divertido jugar con ellos~**

Aquello último lo había dicho de una forma bastante tenebrosa y ciertamente Ivan amaba a los "extranjeros" por ese motivo. Eran tan inocentes que podía divertirse con ellos todo lo que quisiera. El último "extranjero" había sido un niño pequeño que armó todo un escándalo por el lugar. Pudo librarse de que le cortara la cabeza…Fuuu~…Aquel "extranjero" no le gustó.

Raivis retrocedió aún más por la mirada sádica de su Rey. De pronto, como si Ivan hubiera recordado algo importante toda el aura tenebrosa se fue y apareció la sonrisa amigable de siempre.

-Dile a Toris que la partida de Ajedrez tendrá que esperar,da~. Pienso preparar este juego para nuestro "invitado". ¡Fuu,fuu~!

Raivis asintió.

-Seguro que a Toris le alegrará saber que no jugará al Ajedrez con el señor Ivan. La verdad, es que a mi tampoco me gustaría jugar al Ajedrez con su Majestad.-cuando Ivan escuchó aquello se pudo ver que hubo un pequeño y minúsculo "tic" en su sonrisa.

Por todo el Palacio se pudo escuchar los "agradables" cánticos del Rey de Corazones.

-¡Vila Vila~ Vila Vila~ White Rabbita~ Vila Vila~!


	5. El País de las Maravillas

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando Kiku Honda abrió los ojos, lo único que vió fue un esplendoroso cielo azul. Por un momento, pensó que estaba muerto…pero podía respirar y sentir…era extraño. Se levantó y vió que se había encontrado echado en una extensa pradera verde, rodeado por una serie de puertas. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Debería haber muerto…¡Acababa de caer de un avión! Pero se encontraba sin ningún rasguño. Al parecer en aquel lugar no existían las leyes de la naturaleza…y se alegraba, porque aún no comprendía del todo la situación. ¿Quién era aquel niño? ¿Qué era ese sitio? ¿Y aquellas puertas?

Observó su alrededor. Allí solo había puertas y una mesa de cristal con una botella y una llave. ¿Una botella y una llave? Miró cada una de las puertas. Se acercó a una e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada…Y otra, y otra, y otra más…Se dirigió a la mesa y cogió la llave. Para alguna puerta tenía que servir…Aquella situación era tan rara como en la que había estado a punto de morir.

Probó la llave con una puerta, nada…La probó con otra más, y otra, y otra, pasó a la siguiente y lo mismo, y siguió, y siguió. Kiku comenzaba a desesperarse. ¡La llave no abría ninguna puerta! Pero cuando quiso pasar a la siguiente puerta para probar observó que…¡No había ninguna! Extrañado miró a todas partes hasta dar la vista al suelo. Esta puerta era muchísimo más pequeña que todas las demás.

Se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas e introdujo la llave. Por puro milagro, la puerta consiguió abrirse, pero al ser tan pequeña lo único que Kiku pudo hacer fue agachar el rostro para observar el exterior. ¡Podía ver un lugar realmente hermoso! Y extraño…pero la puerta se cerró y Kiku no pudo evitar preguntarse como pasar al otro lado. No podía quedarse allí para siempre…

Miró cada rincón de aquel sitio hasta dar con la mesa. Se dirigió hasta allí y vió la botella. Ponía: "Bebéme" en una etiqueta. Kiku pensó en sus opciones. Podría ser venenoso…pero no tendría mucho sentido. Además que no había nada más que hacer allí. Decidió beber de la botella. No perdía nada…

Con sumo cuidado se la tomó y esperó. Sabía dulce…pero no pasaba nada o eso creía Kiku. Pues no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empequeñeciendo. La mesa ahora resulta un edificio demasiado grande. La única parte buena de aquello es que la puerta ya era de su tamaño. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella e intentó abrirla, pero finalmente le entraron ganas de golpearse a si mismo. ¡Se había dejado la llave encima de la mesa!

Observó la mesilla, pero estaba muy alta para que lograra alcanzar la llave. Debía de haber un Dios allí arriba velando por él, porque le pareció ver bajo la mesa un pequeño pastelito que decía "Cómeme". ¡A lo mejor servía para devolverlo a su tamaño!

Despacio, se acercó al sitio y le dio un par de bocados al pastel. De una forma muy rápida consiguó volver a crecer. ¡Pero ahora era demasiado alto! Cogió la llave y probó a beber de la botella de nuevo. Otra vez se hizo pequeño, pero ahora podría abrir la puerta.

Introdujo la llave, la puerta se abrió y entró en ella. El lugar parecía una especie de jardín hermoso y subrealista. Había caballitos de madera volando, zapatos que andaban solos y pájaros con picos en forma de lápiz…

Cuando miró en frente suya se sobresaltó. Había una chica con orejitas y colita de ratón, un chico albino de ojos rojos con orejas de libre y dos gemelos muy parecidos. ¡Ah! ¡Y allí estaba el chico que por poco lo mata del avión! ¡Esto no podía ser real!

-¡Que lindo~!-dijo la muchacha.

-¿Este es el extranjero? Me suena de algo…-dijo el albino. El niño con ojos llorosos asintió.-¿No os recuerda al niño al que la "Sangre Roja" le hiba a cortar la cabeza hace mucho tiempo?

-¡Puede que sea él!-dijo la chica ilusionada.

-Lo sería si lo fuera…-contestó un gemelo.

-Pero si no es, no es…-contestó el otro.

-Pero si lo fuera podría serlo…

-Pero si no lo es, no lo es y ya…

Kiku levantó la mano para hablar. Todos le observaron.

-No sé de que niño hablan…pero creo haber soñado esto antes.-dijo algo confuso. Todos le observaron sin comprender del todo.-¿Quiénes son?

-Yo soy Feliciano y este es Veneciano…-dijo un gemelo.

-O al revés, el es Veneciano y yo soy Feliciano.-contestó el otro. A Kiku le hiva a dar un mareo.

La muchacha se acercó y le tendió la mano.

-¡Yo soy Elizabeta, un placer!

Kiku se la estrechó.

-Kiku Honda.-fue lo único que dijo. A Elizabeta se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Es él! ¡Se llama igual!

La liebre rompió el momento.

-¡Quién sabe! Puede haber muchos Kikus Honda por el mundo…-dicho esto, se acercó al nombrado.- Gilbert, un placer y ese niño que ves detrás tuya se llama Raivis.

Kiku le dio una mirada severa.

-Me tiraste del avión…-dijo algo enojado. Raivis tembló.

-L-Lo siento…-contestó. Miró el reloj y se escandalizó.- ¡Ah! ¡Llego tarde!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Raivis ya se había ido.

-Le va a dar algo con tanto estrés.-comentó Gilbert.

-Si..-se escuchó decir a Elizabeta. Después, todos observaron a Kiku.-¿Cómo vamos a saber si es él?

Hubo un largo silencio. A Gilbert se le iluminó la bombilla.

-¡Podríamos preguntarle a Sadiq!-dijo.

-¿Sadiq?-preguntó Kiku.

-Él lo sabe todo…-contestó Gilbert.

-¡Buena idea, Gilbert!-dijo Elizabeta sorprendida.-¡Demasiado buena para alguien tan estúpido como tú!

-¡Habló la Marimacha!

-¡Pero serás-!

Dicho esto, comenzaron a pelearse. Mientras tanto los dos gemelos se acercaron a Kiku.

-Yo te escoltaré…-dijo uno.

-¡No! Lo haré yo…-contestó el otro.

-¡No! ¡Tu ya lo hiciste la última vez!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Cuando Gilbert dejó de pelear con Elizabeta, dio un suspiro de molestia.

-¡Pueden escoltarla los dos!-respondió algo frustrado.

OoOoOo

Mientras se dirigían al lugar, Kiku habló.

-¿Quién es Sadiq?

Todos siguieron caminando, Elizabeta le miró de reojo.

-Es como una especie de oráculo…-dijo bajito.-Ya estámos llegando…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Elizabeta rió.

-¿No te has fijado en el humo?

Kiku observó su alrededor. La verdad es que comenzaba a haber mucho humo alrededor de ellos. Parecía humo de pipa o tabaco. No pudo evitar toser. La nube de humo se disipó dejando ver a un hombre de ropajes estrambóticos que fumaba una especie de pipa. Cuando estuvieron en frente de él, de momento el extraño personaje le miró fijamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo fumando y soltando el humo el rostro de Kiku. Este tosió.

-¿Sadiq?-preguntó. La persona contestó:

-Tú no eres Sadiq. Yo soy Sadiq. La pregunta es: ¿Quién eres tú?

-Kiku Honda.-respondió.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Cómo hiva a olvidar mi propio nombre?

Se formó un silencio tenso en el que el llamado Sadiq observaba fijamente a Kiku.

-Dinos, Sadiq ¿Es él el chico que vino hace mucho tiempo al País de las Maravillas?

Otro silencio. Sadiq volvió a fumar y soltar el humo.

-Todavía no…-dijo antes de desaparecer en una estela de niebla. A Elizabeta se la vió decepcionada.

-Ohh…Entonces,¿no eres tú?

-¡Menudo royo!-se escuchó a Gilbert.-¡El Gran Ore-Sama está decepcionado!

-Nosotros tambien…-se escuchó decir a los gemelos al mismo tiempo, pero un rugido los paró en su discusión. Un animal gigantesco y un ejercito de cartas de corazones se dirigían hasta ellos.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Kiku asustado y retrocediendo ante aquello.

-¡Mierda!-se escuchó a Gilbert.-¡Alguien le habrá dicho a la Sangre Roja que hiva a venir el extranjero!

Se formó un silencio tenso. Si las miradas mataran y Raivis se hubiera encontrado allí, seguramente ya habría muerto.

-¡Estúpido Raivis y su estúpida sinceridad! ¡Cuando le pille le ahorco!-dijo la liebre furiosa.

-¡Corred!-exclamó Elizabeta, agarrando de la mano a Kiku. Los gemelos gritaron y todos huyeron por su cuenta. Elizabeta del susto soltó de la mano a Kiku y siguió huyendo. Kiku decidió no mirar tras él. No sabía donde habían ido Gilbert y Elizabeta, pero rezaba porque estuvieran bien. En cambio, los gemelos hivan en la misma dirección que él y por suerte consiguieron esquivar al monstruo y al Ejercito de Cartas.

Una vez dejaron de correr, suspiraron de puro cansancio. Había dos caminos que escoger; uno dirigía al Bosque de la Perdición y el otro a un lugar desconocido.

-Hay que ir por allí…-dijo un gemelo agarrando de la mano a Kiku y llevandolo por la derecha.

-¡No, no, no! Hay que ir por aquí…-dijo el otro llevandolo por la izquierda.

-Te digo que no…

-Yo te digo que si…

Los dos comenzaron pelearse, pero pararon a escuchar un rugido. Un ave gigantesca se dirigía hasta ellos. Kiku asustado se agachó, pero los gemelos no tuvieron tiempo y el pájaro se los llevó a un lugar que Kiku desconocía. ¡Esperaba que no les pasara nada malo!

OoOoOo

Al final, decidió adentrarse al Bosque de la Perdición. Parecía un lugar demasiado tenebroso y no se escuchaba nada. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea…Le pareció oir algo tras suya. Miró, pero no vió nada…Debió haberselo imaginado…Siguió caminando.

-Vaya~…Debe ser mi imaginación, por que moi~ está viendo a una persona muy linda justo en frente~…

Kiku sobresaltado, volteó y vió a un hombre con orejas y cola de gato. ¡Esto era demasiado!

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Kiku. Aquel hombre desapareció y apareció en frente suya, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¿Te has perdido, mon amour?-dijo acercandose para besarlo. Kiku retrocedió rápidamente y una palabra llegó a su mente: "_Hentai…_"

-No me has respondido…

-¡Vaya carácter, mon ami~! Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoi. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Kiku Honda.

A Francis se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Eres tú Kiku?-dijo sorprendido acercandose más. Kiku le miró extrañado.

-Creo que hay una gran polémica sobre eso…

Francis suspiró.

-Lástima…Yo nunca me inmiscuyo en la política…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kiku. Francis rió.

-Hice enojar a alguien y me escondí para que no me encontraran~…

-¿Podrías ayudarme? No sé donde estoy…Y necesito ayuda…-era raro ver a Kiku Honda pidiendo ayuda, pero ese tal Francis era la única persona allí y temía que si intentaba buscar el camino por su cuenta hiva a acabar perdiendose más.

-¿Y por qué quieres que te ayude, mon ami~?-dijo comenzando a acercarse a Kiku.- Podríamos pasarla tan bien juntos aquí…los dos solos~…

Kiku retrocedió quedando atrapado en uno de los árboles y entre el cuerpo de Francis. Este último, pegó más su cuerpo al de Kiku y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Kiku se sonrojó y se le escapó un suave gemido, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño, empujó levemente a Francis y se alejó unos cuantos metro de él.

-Creame prefiero salir de aquí…y estar lejos de usted.

-¡Que cruel!-dijo Francis llorando con un pañuelo y un foco. Aquello era demasiado dramático…

Después de esa breve escena, se recompuso.

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti, mon ami~…Es llevarte con el Sombrerero…

-¿El Sombrerero?-preguntó Kiku confuso.

-Oui~…Sigueme…-dicho esto desapareció y Kiku miró a todas partes intentando averiguar a donde sa había ido aquel pervertido. De pronto, oyó una voz tras suya:

-¿Vienes~?

Kiku volteó y le vió a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Rápidamente le siguió…


	6. El Parecido a un Cuervo y un Escritorio

**Capitulo 6**

Arthur Kirkland estaba a punto de lanzarle una taza de té en la cabeza a Gilbert, y es que el nombrado no podía ser más idiota. Dejar al único extranjero que llegaba al País de las Maravillas en años, solo y desamparado frente a un ejercito de cartas tras él era de lo más alarmante.

-¡Eres imbécil! ¡Shoto Baka! -le lanza otro plato fuertemente. La liebre lo esquiva por los pelos. No sabía cuanto tiempo el Sombrerero Loco llevaba lanzándole platos y tazas de té, pero comenzaba a cansarse.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera el "awesome" yo? ¿Qué nos quedáramos todos allí y nos apresaran a todos?

-Al menos no veríamos tu estúpida cara…-se escuchó murmurar a Elizabeta.

-¡Habló la marimacha que también salió huyendo! ¡Encima de marimacha, eres una cobarde! ¡Kesesese!

Elizabeta se levantó de su sitio dispuesta a darle una gran tunda.

-¡¿Qué dijiste estúpido conejo con patas?

Arthur suspiró y se sentó en su sitio. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, Gilbert era un idiota y seguiría siéndolo por toda la eternidad. Tomó su taza de té para tranquilizarse, sus amigas las hadas le observaban preocupadas por su molestia.

-¿Estás seguro de que era el mismo extranjero que llegó años atrás?

Gilbert empujó a Elizabeta tirándola al suelo.

-¡Era el mismo! -contesto Gilbert levantando un brazo al cielo orgulloso. Elizabeta se levantó y le tiró al suelo.

-¡No lo era! -contestó ella.- Sadiq dejó en claro que no era él.

-¡¿Y tú vas a hacer caso de ese loco? ¡Si está fumado! -saltó Gilbert desde el suelo-

-¡Te voy a matar, imbécil! -Elizabeta sacó una sartén de, vete a saber dónde, y comenzó a golpear a Gilbert.

Arthur suspiró molesto de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, sin saber que mientras ellos peleaban, tímidamente, una persona se acerca de ellos.

-¡La culpa la tuvo el estúpido de Raivis! ¡Siempre diciéndole cosas a la gente que no debe!- saltó Gilbert.

-¡Pues tú-

-Disculpad…-la voz habló. La discusión entre Gilbert y Elizabeta paró en seco y Arthur abrió los ojos de pronto observando al desconocido.

-¡Kiku! -saltaron Elizabeta y Gilbert acercándose.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y los otros? ¿Cómo llegaste y-

-¡Mon deu~! ¡Dejad de atosigar al pobre chico~! -apareció Francis de la nada, detrás de Kiku. Arthur se levantó del sitio indignado.

-¡¿Tú? -le señaló acusador con el dedo- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -mira a Kiku- ¡Y mucho menos con el extranjero!

Francis sonrió inocentemente.

-Solo le estaba enseñando el camino, mon ami~. Se había perdido~.

Una gota cayó por la sien de Arthur, mirando a Francis, acusándolo aun con su dedo índice, resignado.

-Y seguro que intentaste aprovecharte, bastardo…

-¡Que imagen tienes de mi, mon amour~!

Antes de que Francis terminara su frase, Arthur se había levantado de su sitio subiéndose a la mesa y andando por ella, haciendo que las tazas de te y los platos comenzaran a derramarse y caer.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces? ¿Sabes que el "awesome" yo fue quién puso la mesa? -se quejó Gilbert.

-¡Vas a tirarlo todo!-comentó Elizabeta.

Arthur bajó de la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kiku. Mientras que el extranjero se sonrojo ante la atenta mirada del, para él, desconocido. Durante varios minutos de silencio tenso, finalmente, Arthur alejó un poco su rostro del extranjero y sonrió con profunda alegría.

-¡Es él!

Las miradas dudosas entre los demás se hicieron ver.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡El gran Ore-Sama lo sabe todo! ¡Kesesesese!

-¡Es imposible! ¡El oráculo dijo que no era él!-dijo Elizabeta frunciendo el ceño a Arthur. Mientras, disimuladamente, Francis se sentó en una de las sillas tomando uno de los pastelitos que había en la mesa. Arthur, aun mirando a Kiku, sonrió aun más.

-¡Le reconocería en cualquier parte!-mira a la Liebre y a Elizabeta- ¡En cualquier parte que le viera!

Abre los ojos en sorpresa al ver a Francis tomando uno de los pasteles en la mesa disimuladamente. Una vena de rabia aparece en su frente y tiende la mano a Elizabeta. La chica, sin comprender muy bien, le tiende la sartén. En un movimiento rápido, Francis se encontraba tirado en el suelo viendo pollitos de colores.

-Etto…-Kiku levanta la mano para hablar-…Disculpen, demo…sigo sin comprender esto del todo…

Arthur mira a Kiku sonriente y lo agarra de la mano. Este se sonroja ante el movimiento repentino y se deja llevar por el Sombrerero, quien lo sienta a su lado. Elizabeta y Gilbert hacen lo mismo.

-Estos estúpidos que ves aquí son la Liebre y la Ratona, Gilbert y Elizabeta.

Arthur señala a ambos, quien le miran con el ceño fruncido. Kiku asiente.

-Si…Los conozco y al Gato Pervertido también…

Arthur le sonríe señalándose.

-Y yo soy Arthur Kirkland, el Sombrerero.

-¡Loco!-salta Gilbert. Arthur se levanta y le lanza un plato a la cabeza.

-¡Shoto Baka! -carraspea volviendo a sentarse- ¿Eres tú Kiku Honda, el pequeño niño que vino hace mucho tiempo al país de las Maravillas?

Kiku se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo.

-Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, demo…-todos le miraron esperanzados-…no recuerdo haber venido alguna vez a este lugar.

Todos se desanimaron y bajaron la mirada. Arthur frunció el ceño confundido.

-Pero…¿Cómo no puedes acordarte? ¡Eres tú! ¡Está clarísimo! ¿Por qué no te acuerdas?

-¡No lo se! -contesto Kiku desesperado- No lo recuerdo.

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio. Aun recordaba la vez que Kiku llegó por primera vez al país de Maravillas. A pesar de ser un niño, fue el único capaz de comprenderle tal y como era. Finalmente, Arthur sonrie observando a Kiku.

-Te ayudaré a recuperar la memoria.

Kiku le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Y a salir de aquí?

El Sombrerero se quedó fuera de lugar.

-¿Disculpa?

Kiku inspiró preparado para responder.

-He llegado aquí por equivocación y…me gustaría volver.

Francis que se encontraba aun tirado en el suelo se levanto con un rostro que denominaba tristeza.

-Pero, ¡mon ami, somos tus amigos! ¿Ya te quieres marchar?

El extranjero le miró suspirando.

-No tiene por qué ser ahora mismo y si debo recordar algo de mi infancia, pues…no pasará nada si me quedo un tiempo.

Arthur se levantó alegremente de su sitio.

-¡All Right!¡Entonces, te ayudaremos-

Pero Arthur no pudo continuar y es que todos los presentes escucharon pasos metálicos, seguramente de las cartas, y cascos de caballos. Arthur suponiendo que sería su "amigo" Scott, rápidamente, le pidió a Kiku que bebiera una botellita. Asustado, el nombrado lo hizo volviéndose más pequeño. Con cuidado, Arthur le agarró y lo metió dentro de la tetera. Pero todos se asombraron cuando vieron que el que montaba a caballo no era Scott, sino el propio Rey de Corazones.

Sonriente, montado en su caballo blanco de ojos azules. Justo detrás de él, algo nervioso, su fiel servidor Toris Laurinaitis, montado en su caballo marrón de ojos negros. El ejercito de cartas se encontraban tras ellos.

Francis que estaba sentado en la mesa junto con todos tragó pesado y murmurando un rápido "Adeu~" desapareció. Ante aquello, el Rey de Corazones rió divertido.

-¡Ufuu~! Da gracias Chesire de que no he venido precisamente a por ti esta vez,da~.-infantilmente, miró a Arthur.- Tengo dos preguntas para ti, Sombrerero~.

Arthur frunció el ceño mirándole intensamente.

-¿Qué quieres…Sangre Roja?-aquello último lo murmuró bajo. Ivan rió.

-¡Ahaa~! Fingiré no haber oído nada, Sombrerero~. Podría mandarte ahorcar por esto,da~.

El Sombrerero gruñó para si mismo. El Rey de Corazones prosiguió sonriente.

-La verdad es que me preguntaba si no habrías visto a "Alice" por aquí,da~.

Arthur, sabiendo a qué se refería, casi inconscientemente escondió más la tetera entre sus piernas.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -le pregunta receloso. El Rey de Corazones sonrió más ante la pregunta.

-Nada en especial~…Solo me gustaría encontrarlo para jugar un rato,da~.

-Pues no está aquí.-respondió casi inmediatamente.

-Ten cuidado con tus modales, Sombrerero~.-rie- Alguien podría pensar que no eres un caballero,da~. Además de que es muy extraño~…-observa con curiosidad infantil los alrededores-Uno de mis hombres juraría que le pareció verlo venir hasta aquí,da~.

Arthur rió socarronamente.

-Seguramente se equivocó…

Ivan observó intensamente al Sombrerero moviendo ligeramente su rostro hacia un lado con una sonrisa que daba a entender que no le creía ni una palabra.

-Da~…debió ser eso~…-vuelve a mirar los alrededores al parecer buscando a alguien o algo.

-¿Cuál es la segunda pregunta de todas formas?-Arthur resopló deseando que se marchase. Ivan le miró alejando su rostro curioso del páramo para posar uno sonriente sobre Arthur. Después de unos minutos de silencio, habló.

-¿Sabes en qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio~?

Todos miraron extrañados al Rey de Corazones. Arthur alzó una ceja dudando de la cordura de Ivan.

-¿En que los dos tienen pico?

Ivan sonrió divertido ante la respuesta.

-No exáctamente~…-vuelve a observar los alrededores, finalmente mira a Toris sonriendo- Marchémonos de aquí,da~…

Dicho esto, comenzaron a cabalgar lentamente lejos de allí. Mientras, Ivan seguía observando su alrededor.

-¡Ya te he dicho que "Alice" no está aquí!-le llegó la voz del Sombrerero a lo lejos. Ivan rió y paró su caballo, observándole de reojo.

-No estoy buscando precisamente a "Alice" en estos momentos, Sombrerero~…

Arthur se quedó confundido.

-Entonces…¿A quién buscas a parte de a Alice?

El Rey de Corazones sonrió más ante la pregunta.

-Parece ser que tu amigo Alfred no estaba tan muerto como creí dejarle,da~.


	7. El Avión de los Paises

**Capitulo 7**

Ivan bajó de su caballo bastante molesto y cruzo la entrada que dirigía a su Palacio de Corazones. Cruzando el pasillo con el gesto fruncido, pero sonriente. Un nervioso Toris, tras él.

-¿Cómo puede seguir vivo~? Estaba bien muerto cuando le dejé~. Su cabeza rodó bajo mis pies,da~…

-No lo comprendo, señor.-comentó Toris.- Es imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso…Tal vez solo sean simples rumores…

Ivan paró en seco y volteó a Toris sonriente, pero en sus ojos se denotaba molestia.

-Encontradlo~…-comenzó a marcharse- Y esta vez me aseguraré de que no respire,da~.

OoOoOoOo

El Sombrerero se quedó observando el camino por donde se fue el Rey de Corazones en sorpresa. ¿Alfred seguía vivo? Aquello tenía que ser una broma…

-¡Sacadme de aquí!-se escuchó una voz amortiguada en la tetera. Rápidamente, Arthur la abrió sacando a Kiku y murmurándole una disculpa.

-¿Cómo puede seguir el yanqui vivo?-se escuchó a Gilbert- ¡Es imposible!

Elizabeta miró a la Liebre.

-Pues según lo que ha dicho la Sangre Roja, es cierto. Y a Ivan nunca le ha gustado gastar bromas…

Arthur observaba la mesa pensativo y miró a Kiku. Recordando algo, le dio a probar un pequeño pastelito. Tomándoselo, Kiku volvió a su tamaño original.

-¿Quién es ese tal Alfred?-preguntó. Había escuchado toda la conversación desde la tetera.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir Arthur-…Podríamos decir que es el "consorte" del Rey…

-Era.-señaló Gilbert.-Supuestamente la Sangre Roja le mató cortándole la cabeza, pero parece ser que al final no estaba tan muerto como parecía…

-Pero…Eso es imposible.-señaló Kiku. Elizabeta se encogió de hombros.

-De eso hablabamos…

-No me puedo creer que mon petit Alfred siga vivo~…-de la nada apareció Francis en el mismo sitio donde se había evaporado momentos atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-señaló Arthur frunciendo el ceño-Creí que te habías marchado…

-He estado aquí todo el rato, Sombrerero~…-señala sonriente. Arthur bufa volviendo a tomar su te.

-Por eso la Sangre Roja te habló como si siguieras aquí…

Francis tragó pesadamente.

-Un día de estos seguro que me ve incluso estando invisible, mon dieu~…

Arthur suspira mirando a Kiku.

-Como iba diciendo…-sonrie- Te ayudaremos a recuperar la memoria y tal vez de paso te enseñemos un poco el lugar.

Kiku asintió.

-Está bien…Supongo.

Se formó un silencio bastante tenso.

-¿Por qué me busca el Rey de Corazones?-preguntó Kiku. Gilbert agitó la mano sin darle importancia.

-Se aburre, pobrecillo…-Elizabeta le mete un sartenazo.

-Es infantil e inocente…a veces…pero cruel y sádico.-comenzó a hablar ella.- Le gustan los extranjero por el simple hecho de que ellos no conocen nuestras costumbres y puede divertirse como quiera…

Kiku se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Por cierto, mon petit~…-comenzó a decir Francis levantando la mano-…¿Qué pasó con los gemelos Veneciano y Feliciano~? Me pareció verlos antes de que entraras al bosque~…

Kiku los miró a todos.

-Se los llevó…-alzó las manos- Una especia de pájaro enorme, los agarró y se los llevó al otro lado del bosque.

Todos bajaron la mirada apenados.

-Pobrecillos…-comentó Gilbert.- Me caían bien…

-¿A dónde se los han llevado?-preguntó Kiku.

-Ese pájaro…-contestó Arthur-…pertenece a la Sangre Roja. Seguramente, se los llevaron a su Palacio y les puede pasar dos cosas. Pertenecerle como simple entretenimiento o cortarles la cabeza por intentar salvarte…Espero que, por lo menos, no les ocurra la segunda opción.

Se quedaron todos en silencio. Pensando en qué hacer…Querían ayudar a Kiku a recuperar la memoria, pero tal y como estaban las cosas lo mejor sería llevarlo a su casa de vuelta. ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Dónde estabas antes de llegar a aquí, Kiku?-pregunto Gilbert. Todos observaron al nombrado esperando respuesta.

-Pues…en un avión.

Un "Ohhh~" sorpresivo se hizo oir.

-¿Qué es un avión, mon petit?

Kiku se quedó fuera de lugar. ¿No sabían lo que era un avión?

-Pues…-no sabía como explicarse- Es una especie de transporte con el que puedes volar de un lugar a otro para llegar más rápido.

Otro "Ohhh~" sorpresivo.

-¿Y puedes ir más de una persona?-preguntó Arthur. Aquello le interesaba. Le recordaba a sus cuentos de aventuras.

-Claro, mucha gente puede ir en el mismo transporte…-respondió algo extrañado. Era increíble que no supieran algo tan simple.

-Ohh~…Kesesese~…¿Y hacia donde te dirigías Kiku~? Debía ser importante para ir en ese…alvón.

Kiku comenzó a reir.

-Se dice avión y sí…-mira la mesa- Era muy importante. Me dirigía a una reunión…

Elizabeta le miró extrañada.

-¿Una reunión? ¿De qué?

Kiku la miró.

-Pues…iba a conocer a otros países.

Las interrogaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-En tu mundo…¿Los paises están vivos?-preguntó Arthur alzando una ceja. Kiku asintió.

-Representamos a nuestro país. Yo, por ejemplo, represento a mi país: Japón.

Otro "Ohhh~" sorpresivo.

-¿Y para qué querías conocer a los demás países~?

-Para sociabilizar y poder tener más economía tanto cultural y política. De todos los países influyentes que hay en el mundo, solo conozco a China…Fue mi hermano mayor durante un tiempo, aunque no me gusta hablar de eso porque ya tengo muchos años y me da vergüenza decir que soy el pequeño…-se sonroja levemente. Arthur sonrió tocando el hombro de Kiku.

-No te preocupes, Kiku. Seguro que los otros países deben ser gente muy simpática y sociable.

-Oui, mon petit. Seguro que reparten amour de todas las formas posibles~…

-Shut up, frog.-le contestó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.


	8. El ¿Quién eres?

**Capitulo 8**

No podía entender como había llegado a aquella situación. La verdad, es que todo había sucedido muy rápido.

De pronto, la tranquilidad desapareció. Tal vez la "Sangre Roja" sospechara del Sombrerero o cambiara de opinión. El caso, es que el Ejercito de Cartas volvió y estuvieron a punto de apresar a la Liebre y a la Ratona, si no fuera porque, en un ataque repentino de valentía, Chesaire se hubierha vuelto invisible y hubiera golpeado con la sartén de Elizabeta a la mayoría de guardias para después huir como el cobarde que es…

Mientras aquello sucedía, Arthur se escondió bajo la mesa y le volvió pequeño, para después ambos salir huyendo de allí, pero por mala suerte apresaron al Sombrerero dejándole a él perdido y solo en medio de aquel lugar. Por si no fuera poco, no podía regresar a su tamaño original.

Llevaba buen rato caminando y no paraba de hacerse preguntas…¿Dónde podría estar los demás?…¿Se encontraría bien el Sombrerero? Sentía lástima por él. Le había caído muy bien y era injusto que fuera a él a quien apresaran. No había echo nada malo a su parecer…

_Salvo esconderte del Rey de Corazones…_

Kiku Honda negó levemente, aunque sabía que aquella voz en su cabeza tenía razón. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde- ¡Ahhh!

Del sobresalto, cayó hacia atrás y es que en frente suya se encontraba un oso polar de grandes dimensiones que le estaba olfateando. Fácilmente, podría aplastarle con su gran y esponjosa patita.

-¿Kumatoru..? ¿Qué estas haciendo…?-escuchó una suave voz y el rostro de un tímido chico con gafas de ojos azules apareció frente a él. Cogió al osito en brazos aun observándole.- Ohhh…No pensé que fueras a llegar tan pronto…

Aquella voz le sonaba tan suave y susurrante, que siendo pequeño a Kiku le costaba escucharla. Con cuidado, aquel chico le cogió y lo puso en la palma de su mano, sosteniendo con la otro al gran oso.

-¿Eres "Alice"…?

Kiku no supo que responder. ¿Y si era el enemigo? Bueno, viéndolo de aquel modo, aquel chico no parecía capaz ni de matar a una mosca. Asintió.

El chico sonrió levemente y le tendió un pequeño pastelito.

-Ten…Es el único que me queda…

Honda, al reconocerlo, le dio un pequeño mordisco y, más rápido de lo normal, volvió a su tamaño original. Observó al muchacho. Ahora no parecía tan grande y aquel "gran oso" era lo suficientemente pequeño como para parecer de peluche. El chico, sonrió y rió suavemente.

-E-Encantado de conocerte…¡E-Es la primera vez que conozco a una "Alice"…!

Kiku asintió educado.

-Un placer, soy Kiku Honda.

El muchacho se sobresaltó levemente por la respuesta rápida y también asintió.

-U-Un placer…yo soy Matthew Williams…

-¿Quién?-habló de pronto el oso, sobresaltando levemente a Kiku. El nombrado Matthew suspiró.

- Matthew Williams…

"Alice" levantó la mano para hablar.

-Etto…Por casualidad, ¿no sabrá hacia donde se va al Palacio de Corazones?

Matthew le miró confundido.

-¿Q-Quién querría ir..allí…?-pregunto con su pequeña voz.

-Han apresado a…un amigo.-finalizó Kiku-…Al parecer el Rey de Corazones sospechó de él, pensando que me tenía escondido. Cosa cierta, y quiero rescatarle.

El chico miró a su osito y luego a "Alice". No estaba muy seguro de qué decir.

-N-Nadie que entre…sale. D-De todas formas…el camino es por allí…-señaló un sendero hacia el profundo bosque.

-Arigato. -se inclinó Kiku, volviendo a mirar a Matthew- Y, ¿tampoco sabrá quien es ese tal Alfred del que hablan por aquí? Al parecer la…"Sangre Roja" cree que puede seguir vivo.

De pronto, el tímido niño rió suavemente haciendo que Kiku le observara curioso.

-E-Era mi hermano…Sobre…lo del Rey de Corazones…seguramente, se confundieron conmigo…

-¿Con usted?-preguntó incrédulo. Matthew asintió.

-Todos me confunden con mi hermano…Algunos ni si quiera recuerdan quién soy…o les parezco invisible…

-Yo recuerdo quien es y no me parece invisible, señor Williams.-respondió el extranjero. Matthew se sonrojó levemente. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

-P-Por favor…solo Matthew y s-sobre eso…c-creo que eres la primera persona que me recuerda o no le parece que desaparezco…

Kiku sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Cuando rescate a mi…amigo vendré a visitarle.-sentenció y volvió a inclinarse.- Arigato. Espero verle pronto…-dicho esto comenzó a marcharse por donde le señaló el muchacho.

Matthew le observó irse hasta que desapareció por el bosque y sonrió alegre. Por unos segundos, se sintió importante para alguien. Había sentido que alguien iba a ser capaz de recordarle durante más de 15 segundos. Miró a Kumajiro.

-Por fin alguien me recuerda, Kumatiro..

-¿Quién eres?

-Matthew Williams…-rió levemente. El decir su nombre, nunca le sentó tan bien como ese momento.

OoOoOo

El Sombrerero bufó molesto y se sentó en el suelo húmedo de su celda, dejando su sombrero a su lado. Al menos, había conseguido poner a salvo a "Alice". Aquel muchacho el había caído bien…

-Las cosas están muy mal, mon ami~…-escuchó una voz a su lado. Arthur se sobresaltó, pero al ver de quien se trataba volvió a bufar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, frog?

Francis sin hacer caso de la pregunta del Sombrerero, cogió su sombrero y se lo puso observándose.

-Si te cortan la cabeza…¿Puedo quedarme con tu sombrero, amour~?

Arthur frunció el ceño y se lo quitó de un manotazo, volviéndoselo a poner.

-¡No, stupid!

-Pero…Si estás muerto ya no te servirá de nada~. -hizo un mohín el gato. El Sombrerero sonrió orgulloso.

-Si me cortan la cabeza, será una gran celebración y quiero ir en mis mejores galas.

Ahora el que bufó fue Chesaire y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Arthur.

-Creído…

Arthur rodó los ojos.

-Siempre salta un cojo…-se formo un silencio durante unos segundos- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas,frog? Sufres el peligro de que te pillen…

Francis se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburría y quería molestarte un rato~…

Kirkland, sonrió divertido.

-Enemigos hasta el final…-comenzó a decir la típica frase de ambos.

Francis sonrió también.

-…siempre antes de que mueran los demás, mon ami~.-sentenció.

Ambos callaron levemente al oir pasos acercarse.


	9. El Enemigo Que Siempre Fue Amigo

**Capítulo 9**

Inmediatamente, Francis desapareció, pero no se fue de la sala. Arthur estaba completamente seguro de que seguía allí a su lado o cerca suya. Justo después de aquello, se pudo ver de quién se trataba.

-Ohh. Así que eres tú, Scott. -murmuró el Sombrerero arrogante.

El pelirrojo, abrió la celda y entró en su interior cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-A mi también me alegra verte, Arthur. No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.-dijo acercándose.

El de cejas prominentes, alzó una y lo miró con curiosidad, no pudo reaccionar para cuando Scott le tiró el suelo y se puso sobre él.

-¡¿Qué haces, shoto baka?-al forcejear, su sombrero se alejó de él, rodando por el suelo. De pronto, el Caballero de Corazones comenzó a besar en lugares donde, un Caballero, no debería besar. ¡Y menos, un Caballero llamado Scott!

-¡He dicho que me sueltes, bloddy hell!

-¿Sabes? -le interrumpió el pelirrojo, murmurando entre besos- Siempre me he preguntado por qué dicen que estás loco...Es cierto que ves criaturas mágicas, pero...no creo que ese sea realmente el motivo. Me gustaría averiguarlo.-aquello último, lo dijo de forma pervertida. Bastaba aclarar que el pelirrojo pensaba en otra cosa.

¡Por supuesto que le llamaban Loco por otro motivo! Aunque eso ocurrió hace 2.000 años...Solo su amigo Francis, sabía exactamente sobre el tema. El resto, solo habían echo caso a rumores, pero nadie sabía con exactitud lo que ocurría con él. Un momento...¡¿Había dicho "amigo"? No,no,no. ¡Francis y él no eran amigos! Eran...enemigos desde hace 2.000 años. Bueno, en ese caso...Podría decirse que son amigos. Francis le conocía perfectamente, más que cualquier otra persona. Él pensaba lo mismo de Chesaire. La pregunta radicaba en si Francis le consideraba también un amigo...

Sus pensamientos terminaron al sentir la mano de Scott en una zona bastante prohibida.

-¡E-Estúpido, hijo de-***!

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír. Pero Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado, viendo como la espada del Caballero de Corazones, que se encontraba en su funda, empezaba a salir sola de ella. ¡Francis!

-Creía que un caballero no podía decir insultos, Sombrerero.

Scott comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero paró en seco al recibir un golpe en la cabeza con su propia espada, cayendo aturdido sobre Arthur que, de inmediato, lo apartó de su lado y se levantó con rapidez.

Chesaire, por otro lado, se volvió visible y dejó la espada aun lado. El Sombrerero lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Qué, mon ami~? Se estaba metiendo contigo y solo yo puedo molestarte~.

Arthur alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Solo espero que eso de salvarme no se convierta en costumbre. ¡Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo!

Francis rió con suavidad.

-Honhonhon~..Ya lo veía, amour~. Además, ¿por qué no~? Somos amigos~.

De inmediato, el otro le miró con sorpresa.

-No sé por qué, but tengo la sensación de que estabas pensando lo mismo que yo.

El gato se echó a reír.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Sombrerero Lo-

Arthur abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, asustado. Antes de que Francis pudiera continuar, el pelirrojo lo había agarrado del cuello enfurecido y hacía su agarre más fuerte. Dificultando al otro el respirar.

-¡Maldito gato pulgoso!

El Sombrerero, agarró al otro del brazo, intentando que lo soltara antes de que ocurriera algo peor, pero el Caballero le lanzó al suelo de un empujón y antes de que Arthur volviera en sí, Francis ya se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente o quizás peor, muerto.

El de ojos verdes no sabía que hacer, con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Por una vez, el único amigo que tenía, quizás el único que había tenido, casi se lo arrebatan o se lo habían arrebatado. Ya no sabía que pensar, solo veía al pelirrojo reír y burlarse de él, humillarle, maltratarle...

Y solo se le ocurrió una cosa que hacer...

Reír.

Y se rió y rió y continuó riéndose.

Scott lo miró confuso.

-¡¿De qué te ríes, idiot?-dicho esto le abofeteó con la suficiente fuerza como para que Arthur mirara a otro lugar, pero este último lo único que hizo fue reír aun más con cada golpe que recibía. Finalmente, el pelirrojo lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó.

-¡Me estás comenzando a hartar, imbécil!

Arthur continuó riendo y le miró.

-Ohh~, dear~. Eres tan divertido,love~. -dijo con una sonrisa enorme y lo suficientemente tensa. Tras ver aquello, llamar a Francis, Chesaire, era una tontería bastante grande. Scott se sobresaltó y le soltó, retrocediendo.

-Pero, qué-..-Arthur tenía sus ojos celestes y remolinos de color rosado giraban con tremenda rapidez en ellos. No pudo continuar y lo único que sintió, fue su propia espada en su estomago y la risa del Sombrerero.

-¡Ahaha~! ¡Eras bastante irritante, my dear~! -continuo riendo y vio como el pelirrojo caía al suelo pesadamente. Casi inmediatamente, regresó a la normalidad y se dirigió donde Francis.

-¡Frog, Frog! ¿Estás bien?

El otro en respuesta comenzó a toser algo aturdido.

-M-Más o menos, m-mon deu~...

Arthur lo ayudó a levantarse, haciendo que se apoyara en él y cogió las llaves de Scott, abriendo la puerta de la celda y saliendo ambos despacio.

-Oye, Arthur~...Mon ami, Scott está-...

-Of course.

-Ohh~. Supongo que ahora sabrá por qué te llaman el Sombrerero Loco, amour~.

-¿Podríamos dejar el tema?

-Oui~. -contestó con rapidez el otro, saliendo ambos de allí.

**OoOoOoO**

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Falta de Inspiración y las estúpidas Vacaciones que en vez de darme tiempo libre, como debería...me dan más trabajo. Espero les guste este cap ^^ En el próximo estará más centrado principalmente en Rusia/China y un poquito de Francis/Arthur/Japón. No digo nada más.**


End file.
